Neighbor Labor
by mandise101
Summary: Hinata knew her life sucked. She is currently jobless, while her roommate Ino's modeling career is blossoming. Not only that but she is forced to go back to a job she long ago left behind and is hating every minute of it. If that wasn't enough, enter Naruto and Sasuke annoying next door neighbors and future bosses. AU.


A/N: Hey guys welcome to my first multi chaptered fic. When it comes to Naruto I usually deal with crack pairings so please enjoy the Sasuhina and Naruino goodness! Also be warned I currently do not have a Beta so beware of grammar mistakes~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (I wonder why people hate writing the disclaimer… I mean how are you going out of your way to write it? Lol)

Anyway on to the story!

~Q~

Hinata Hyuga sat in her tiny warm apartment, leisurely eating her breakfast while checking adds in the newspaper for jobs. She had recently quit her old one due to some… _sexual harassment_ issues around the workplace and she had been tirelessly looking for a new job since then. Hinata heaved a heavy sigh. She didn't even want to think about what her landlord would do if she was late with her rent again. She had to find a job soon or risk getting evicted by her landlord Garra. He had a short enough fuse as it was and Hinata didn't want to ignite his wrath any further.

"_CREAK"_

Hinata's attention was suddenly brought away from her newspaper and toward her roommate Ino, who was currently leaning against the doorframe and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" The blonde slurred, the effects of sleeping late last night taking effect on her.

"It's ten." Hinata mumbled shyly. "I didn't want to wake you up too early since you got in late last night."

Ino smiled. "Aw Hinata-Chan you're so considerate!" She pinched her friends cheeks then gasped when she smelled her favorite food cooking on the stove. "You made natto for breakfast?" She beamed. "I've been craving that _for_ _like ever_!"

Hinata pouted while rubbing her abused cheeks. "That's funny, I've been craving natto as well." She admitted to deaf ears since Ino was too busy piling her plate with the delicious meal. The shy girl watched on in slight amusment as her blonde friend attacked her plate. Hinata mentaly patted herself on the back for a job well done.

Ino moaned when the delicious taste hit her tongue. "This might just be better than my mom's!" She paused. "Don't tell her I said that _though.._."

Hinata giggled into the palm of her hand. "My lips are sealed."

After finishing off the rest of her plate, Ino stopped suddenly, then threw her roommate and accusing look. "Wow thanks for ruining my diet…" She pouted glaring at her entirley empty plate.

Hinata sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? _You're not fat_."

Ino gathered her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. "Try telling that to my agent." Ino stated bitterly.

The shy girl frowned. Picking up her friends plate and washing it along with her own.

"So how's the job hunting coming along?" Ino asked trying to strike up a conversation.

Hinata's shoulders hunched mid dish wash. "Not good." She confessed.

The blonde pursed her lips in thought then a wicked grin spread across her face. "Why don't you go back to working at Itachi's?"

Hinata's face immediately turned a flaming shade of red. "Y-You know I o-only did that to g-get enough m-money t-to move out of my d-dad's house!"

"I'm not saying you should permenatley work there." Ino corrected. "Just do it long enough to find a _real job_ and start catching up on your rent. " She gave Hinata a pointed look. "If you skip out on paying your half of the rent for another week Gaara will come up here and bust a cap in your ass."

Hinata paled. "D-Don't remind me..."

Ino sighed dramatically. "Well unless you want all your organs to stay inside your body I suggest you give Itachi-Sama a call." She winked.

Hinata crossed her arms over her prominent chest. "I-I'm not that desperate." She pointed out stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Ino muttered. Disappearing into her room.

Hinata drummed her fingers against the kitchen counter. She would never go back to that embarrassing job! She moved to the city to gain her father's _respect! __not pummel it to the ground!_ If he found out she was working in a place like _that_ she would be _humiliated_!

**"**_**Oi Hinata-Chan which outfit do you like better?!" **_

Hinata paused in her inner musings before sighing then walking over to her friend's room, only to blush a thousand shades of red when she caught the blonde in her underwear.

"I-Ino-Chan! C-Can't you put some clothes on before you call me into your room?!"

Ino rolled her radiant blue eyes. "Stop being so shy Hinata we're both girls so it's _fine_! _Now answer my question__!"_

Hinata blindly pointed to the one on the left then immediately high tailed it out there. _"How did my life end up like this!?" _Hinata thought exasperatedly.

After a few more minutes, a beautiful statuesque woman wearing a fancy silk top and a pair of white jeans stepped into the kitchen."Well I'm off to my go-sees! Wish me luck!"

"G-Good luck Ino-Chan d-do your best!" Hinata cheered to her retreating form.

"Oh! I almost _forgot_!" Ino frowned then immediately dashed back into her room. She appeared a few seconds later with a purple jewelry box in her hand. "Hinata can you give this necklace back to my ex and tell him to stop calling, it's getting annoying."

Before Hinata could answer, the door slammed shut with a resounding thud.

Hinata was left their speechless_. "Great."_ The shy girl deadpanned. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with that creepy ex boyfriend of hers. No matter how attractive Sai was he had the personality of a wet blanket. _Of course __Hinata was saying this in the nicest way possible._

Her lavender eyes darted to the box in her hands, opening it up the dark haired girl gasped. _"Wow he must be very rich to be able to afford something this extravagant!"_ Hinata stuffed the trinket into her pocket then pulled out her phone. _"It's already 1:00 o clock."_ Hinata bit her lip. "I might as well get this over with." She sighed, picking up her keys and heading out the door.

_Big mistake._

The lavender eyed girl immediately stiffened upon the realization that her landlord was a few feet away from her. Luckily his back was turned to her so maybe she could sneak out of the building without him knowing…

She made it as far as the elevator before his deep ominous voice resounded in her ears. "Hinata may I have a word with you?"

Said girl put on her best fake smile and sheepishly made her way to the moody redhead. "Y-yes Gaara-San?"

"You're rents due in three weeks and I expect it to be paid in full." He said getting straight to the point.

Hinata emotions were going on full overload. _Paid in full!? I'll never come up with 2,000 dollars worth of rent money in three weeks!_"A-Ano… Gaara-San…"

I trust that won't be a problem." He interrupted her. "You do know the consequences of not paying rent in my building."

Hinata gulped. She knew very well of the consequences. If this had been anyone else Hinata was sure she'd be black and blue right now. "H-Hai Gaara-San, I-I'll try to get the money by then."

Gaara nodded his head in approval. "That's all ask."

When the man retreated down the hall Hinata felt like she was going to cry. _"I'll never come up with the money by then!" _She sniffed and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. _"I-I'll have to abandon my best friend and live with Otou-san again…"_

"_You can always work at Itachi's!"_

Hinata shook her head at the thought. She_ couldn't_. Even if she wanted to work at Itachi's she wasn't guaranteed to land a position there. _"I-I g-guess it can't hurt to ask."_ Hinata thought somewhat encouragingly_._

_~Q~_

This is great Miss Yamanaka! You're photo's are fantastic!"

Ino smiled graciously. "Ya think so?"

The man who was probably pitching for the other team smiled brightly. "I'd love to shoot you for my next project."

The blonde model gaped at the man before her. "Are you shitting me!?" She immediately covered her mouth. "Sorry_." _She apologized sheepishly_. Stupid mouth can't you keep you lip zipped for a one second!?_

The man simply waved her off. "It's fine dear! I like a model with a little personality." He ran a hand through his hair. "I swear the number of zombies that walk through my door on a day to day basis would surprise you."

Ino smirked. "I don't doubt it."

He laughed breathily then handed her back her portfolio. "I'll talk to your modeling agency about this and settle the details."

Ino nodded her head vigorously then sprinted out of the room with a bounce in her step. _"I can't believe I actually landed a job! HA! Take that Sakura."_ The blonde felt slightly smug at the thought.

She and Sakura were rivals. It had been that way the moment they both decided to become models. After their friendship had turned into a bitter rivalry, Ino moved to the big city where she met Hinata. They immediately became friends and got close enough to the point where they decided to room together since neither of them could afford an apartment by themselves.

Ino smiled brightly while hopping into her car. _"Things are really starting to look up!"_

With that in thought Ino drove back to her apartment. She couldn't wait to tell Hinata the great news!

_~Q~_

"Oh it's Ino's big breasted friend! Please come in." Sai said making room for the red faced girl to enter.

"A-Arigato Sai-San..."

"So what brings you here?" He asked, taking a seat on his leather couch.

Hinata avoided his heavy stare and bit her bottom lip. "A-Ano Ino told me to give this back to you." Hinata stuttered offering the purple box to the pale man.

"Oh she did?" Sai deadpanned opening the box and examining the piece of jewelry within. "What's wrong with it? Was it not expensive enough?"

Hinata gaped at him. _Was this man really that clueless? _"Um… A-Actually she also wanted me to tell you that she wants you to stop calling the house."

His face remained in his usual mask of false happiness. "Does that mean she wants me to talk to her in person instead?"

Hinata face palmed. This is why she didn't want to deal with this man_._ Talking to him was more painful than explaining math to a monkey. Hinata sighed. "I'm sorry." She apologized beforehand. "But Ino doesn't want to see you anymore." _There that should do it!_

Sai sat there silent. Hinata started to feel bad. _Here I am complaining about having to deal with his odd quirks while he's sitting there getting his heart broken._

Hinata stood up and took a seat next to the sullen man. "A-Are you alright?" Hinata asked hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head slightly to face the empathetic Hinata, then suddenly leaned in to kiss her. The dark haired girl immediately avoided the contact by pushing him away. "Wh-What do you think you're _doing_!?"

"I thought you were trying to be my rebound girl?"

Hinata blanched at the man before her. "W-What are you talking about!?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well in a book I read, it stated that if a girl tries to console you after going through a breakup with someone she actually wants to be a rebound."

Hinata willed the blush to vanish from her cheeks. "W-Well I-I w-wasn't trying to be a rebound! I-I only did that because I felt sorry for you…!"

The ebony haired man bowed his head. "I see you were just trying to be kind..."

Hinata nodded her head. "Y-Yes..."

The creepy man suddenly stood up and started nearing toward the flustered Hinata. "In a book I read it stated that if a woman is kind to you, _she secretly loves you…"_

Hinata felt an odd sense of déjà vu when she was suddenly caged into the wall.

"I understand now, you don't want to be my rebound girl, you want to be my lover…"

When Hinata saw him suddenly lean down for a kiss, the shy girl kicked the socially akward man in the balls. She made adash for the door before muttering a fleeting uttered a fleeting _"Sorry." _

"_I am never doing anything for Ino ever again!"_

_~Q~_

"Oi Hinata-Chan you're home! I figured you left to give the necklace back to Sai. So how did it go?"

Hinata huffed in lungfuls of air. "It went well, save for the fact that he tried to kiss me!'

Instead of the surprised expression she expected to see on the blonde woman's face Ino just continued to examine her cuticles. "Yeah I knew he'd pull some weird shit like that. That's why I didn't want to do it."

Hinata glared at the nonchalant blonde. "I hate you."

Ino mock pouted at her angry best friend. "That's not what a best friend should say to someone who just landed a photo shoot with Akatsuki Magazine!"

Hinata's previous anger vanished and the two girls immediately started squealing at the top of their lungs clutching onto each other and hoping up and down on the balls of their feet. "I'm so proud of you Ino-Chan! I knew you'd get the job!"

Ino laughed pleasantly then patted her friend on the head. "That makes one of us." She joked.

"Come on." Hinata encouraged. "You and I both know you worked really hard to be able to land this job."

The blonde smiled fondly at her shy friend. "You really are my best friend Hinata." Ino sighed. Hugging the navy haired girl close.

Hinata hugged her back. "You're my best friend too Ino-Chan.'

The blonde girl suddenly pulled back. "Wow that was really cheesy."

Hinata nodded her head. "I agree..."

"Let's never tell anyone about this."

"Okay."

Sighing the blonde woman plopped herself on the couch in the living room. "So are you going out with me tomorrow to celebrate or what?"

Hinata was about to answer yes until she remember something. "A-Actually… I have a job interview tomorrow at Itachi-San's."

Ino immediately gasped at the admission. "_No way. _You're going to work for Itachi-San again!?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, the man I talked to on the phone told me that Itachi-San was in the hospital getting knee surgery and that his younger brother is supposed to be taking over for him until he's back on his feet again."

Hinata plopped on the couch beside Ino. "_Believe me_ I-I don't want to w-work there, but after the conversation I had with Gaara, I decided that working at Itachi's would be less humiliating than getting evicted and running back to my dad and telling him he was right."

Ino nodded her head understandingly. "Does this mean we get discounts again?"

Hinata stared accusingly at her grinning roommate. "I-I just l-lost my job a-and am now being forced to work somewhere I hate, and all you care about are discounts?"

Ino patted her shoulders playfully. "I was kidding Hinata-chan! _My_ _you're so sensitive_." She placed her hands on her hips. "Beside's tonight is a time to celebrate!"

Hinata nodded. That's right tonight she'd forget about having to apply for a job she hates and constantly having to avoid the landlord who was out to get her. For now Hinata would celebrate the success of her best friend and forget about her own pathetic failures with a bottle of sake.

_~Q~_

A/N: Holy crap I wrote this chapter in one sitting! My ass hurts now so I'm going to stretch it out for a bit. If you like this chapter and want to read more don't forget to favorite/review!

Till next time!


End file.
